zackbonefandomcom-20200214-history
Exploring the Stagecast Sims
Exploring the Stagecast Sims is a series on the Zack Bone Productions channel. It consists of a series of short videos, each one demonstrating one of the Stagecast Sims made by Michael and Cary when they were younger, to be played by Michael, and Cary, and possibly Sam, Yifan, and Andrew, depending on the day each sim's video was recorded. The playlist description is as follows: In elementary school, my brother Cary and I used Stagecast Creator to make hundreds of games. Most of them are terrible. All of them will be played by Sam, Cary and me by the time we are done. In the description of each video, the same three sentences are written, followed by links to previous and following segments, and then: Edited by Michael On April 19th, 2016, the series was put on a hiatus. The series came back on July 23, 2017 but only lasted for a week and uploaded Sims 171 to 173. Maps Click on any of the images to be taken to its respective sim page. Image:Design4 30x30.png|thumb|center|400px|alt=Collage of SIMS 001 to 038|Image map of SIMS 001 through 038. Clicking on an image in the map will load the corresponding article. rect 119 30 541 332 SIM 001 rect 569 30 810 210 SIM 002 rect 840 31 1081 210 SIM 003 rect 570 240 1021 511 SIM 004 rect 1050 241 1201 360 SIM 005 rect 29 361 391 570 SIM 006 rect 420 360 540 450 SIM 007 rect 1050 390 1379 659 SIM 008 rect 418 480 541 571 SIM 009 rect 571 541 839 778 SIM 010 rect 870 539 1018 659 SIM 011 rect 90 601 330 780 SIM 012 rect 361 601 539 779 SIM 013 Videos The series starts with a video numbered 000, called SIM 000 — OLD FILES, which was uploaded later than the first two sims. The sims are played in a random order, shown below. To see the sims presented in order of creation, see Chronology. Season 1 The first recording session was recorded on December 21, 2015. Michael, Cary, and Sam were present. The background color was black. Sims 000 to 038 were recorded. * ''SIM 000 — OLD FILES'' * ''SIM 001 — SlowFastSteven.sim'' *''SIM 002 — Jack Smack.sim'' *''SIM 003 — Star Moving.sim'' *''SIM 004 — germ simulation.sim'' *''SIM 005 — Jenny Penny!.sim'' *''SIM 006 — awedd.sim'' *''SIM 007 — Jenny Penny.sim'' Season 2 The second season was recorded on January 3rd or 10th, 2016. Michael, Cary, Yifan, and Andrew were present. The background color was white. Sims 039 to 063 were recorded. Season 3 The third season was recorded on an unknown date. Michael, Cary, and Sam were present, like in Season 1. The background color was blue. Sims 064 to 121 were recorded. Season 4 The fourth season was recorded on an unknown date. Michael, Cary, and Sam were present, like in the First and Third Sessions. The background color is red. This is the current season, as of Sim 122. Ratings Sam's Ratings The following sims were rated by Sam and are listed from best to worst rating: * 19.97/10 awedd.sim * 10/10 SlowFastSteven.sim * 9/10 Jack Smack.sim * 9/10 germ simulation.sim * 8/10 bounce it.sim * 7/10 bad guys!.sim (Sam did not explicitly state a rating but agreed with Cary) * 7/10 Get Homework!!.sim (or Get Homework!!!.sim) * 7/10 Ballman.sim (mumbled in background) * 7/10 geo_world.sim * 5/10 thing.sim * 3/10 Jenny Penny.sim * 3/10 walk.sim * 3/10 panning.sim * 2/10 Jenny Penny!.sim (initially rated -1/10) * 1/10 Star Moving.sim * Festive/10 Ball Splitting.sim * NA/10 game world.sim * NA/10 h.sim Not rated * hard2.sim Cary's Ratings * 10/10 germ simulation.sim * 8/10 bad guys!.sim * 7/10 geo_world.sim * 6/10 SlowFastSteven.sim * 5/10 Ballman.sim * 4/10 Get Homework!!.sim * 3/10 Jenny Penny.sim * 3/10 thing.sim * 3/10 walk.sim * 1/10 game_world.sim * "h"/10 h.sim * -1/10 Jenny Penny!.sim Not rated * Jack Smack.sim * Star Moving.sim Averaged Ratings (to replace ratings section eventually) (stopped at thing.sim) Notes Category:Stagecast Sims Category:Videos Category:Zack Bone Productions Videos